Ugh, My Dad
by SpaceTomato
Summary: Just a smutty fanfic about Kisuke Urahara that came out of my mind five years ago. I warn you, it is weird.


**.*Four years ago***

"Hey, dad where are you?" I said throughout the hallway. I went into his bedroom and screamed. There he was sitting on his bed, pants down, and hand on his cock. He hurried to pull up his pants, but I was already out of the room. 'OMG, what was he doing?' A knock came from the door; it was Kisuke.

"I-I- Didn't see a-anything dad I swear!"

"Don't worry sweetie it's not your fault, I forgot to lock the door when I was playing my game," Dad said.

"You were playing a game?" I asked in pure confusion.

"Yes, it's a wonderful game that can have up to four or more players." He said.

"Oh, so it's like twister?" He chuckles "No. It's called sex." (He went into further explanation afterward)

 ***Present time***

And ever since then we've been having sex every Saturday. And today was Friday. I awoke around 7:00 a.m. and felt something or someone pulling the covers down and caressing my hips and legs. "Go away," I mumbled into my pillow. "Is that any way to talk to your father?" He cried as he kissed my thigh.

"Daddy stop," I said as I pushed him off me and stood up "I have to get ready for school," I said as I pulled off my pajama top.

"Oh, Hell Yea!" Kisuke exclaimed as he rushed back over to me and grabbing my breasts. "Daddy Stop It!" I said as I pushed him off me again and put on my pink flower bra. "But I love your D-cup breasts," Kisuke whined.

"I know you do Dad but save that for tomorrow." I smile as I took off my blue shorts and changed out of my white panties and into the matching pink flower panties. Kisuke walked back up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. " I made you breakfast sweetie." He said as he squeezed my ass and letting of my waist. "What kind of juice?"

"Orange-pineapple."

"Alright"

After he left I grabbed my school uniform and thought 'Ugh, My Dad'. I walked into the kitchen where I was yet again, attacked and kissed by Kisuke. "I made you blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I hope you love everything."

" I already do, it smells great. Thanks, Dad. You need to make breakfast every morning." Once I finished my breakfast I opened the door and Kisuke said "You better enjoy your pampering while it lasts, my sweet, because tomorrow you're my bitch." A smirk appeared on my face "Very well." With that, I went to school.

 ***After school***

At 4:15 I came home from school "Dad I`m home!" The very moment I walked down the hall the distinct smell of cinnamon and almond hit my nose. "Dad where are you?" I looked into my room and saw him. "There you are my angel. I`m going to get you out of these dirty school clothes, then dinner. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," I said with a smile as I walked over to my closet and changed into my strapless baby blue dress. When I came out I saw Kisuke in a tux.

"Very sexy, Yuri."

We had dinner at a small cafe down the street. After we came back he announced it was bath time. A few minutes later I came in the bathroom and found the tub full of bubble suds, which I love. I undressed and when I did he was extra happy I wasn't wearing a bra. "Such a glorious body." I blushed instantly "Kisuke stop your making me blush."

"It's true! Your body is so beautiful. Plus your breasts are big."

"Well you're penis is big."

"You say that every time you see it." as he sat down in the water and I sat on his lap. "But its true!" He chuckled "Deja vu." His smile faded.

"When you leave for college you will find ones bigger and better than mine."

"W-what I`m not going to leave you Kisuke." I leaned back and kissed him. Kisuke smiled and grabbed my breasts which made me squeal. " Stop" I giggled out.

"But it looks like your enjoying it." He said as he gently kissed my neck and shoulder while playing with my right nipple then going to the left one giving it the same treatment. I can`t make out any words because of the moan coming out of my mouth. He slowly massaged my breasts and made his hands go down to my navel and tickled the flesh below it. "More" was the only thing I was able to produce out of my mouth. He turned me around so that we were face-to-face "Beg me." "Dad please I want it." I pleaded as my hands went down to my entrance. "Good girl." He said as he lifted me out the tub and into the bedroom. "I'm cold," I said I covered my nipples and as my naked body was still adjusting to the coldness out of the tub. "Don't hide yourself from me my darling." He said as he laid me on the bed.

"But my nipples are hard." He smiled and removed my hands and slowly licked my nipples and begin to suck on them. "Please don't tease me." He smirked and slowly started to lick and kiss down my body toward my entrance. My breathing became difficult and heavy. He licked slowly at first but slowly came up to speed until my womanly juices stained his mouth. "My, My, My what a mess you have made with only licking. I wonder how you will react to the real thing." He kissed me letting me taste myself. "Did you enjoy tasting yourself, Yuri?"

"Mhmm, did you like it?"

"Yes, so sweet and tangy."

"Don't be embarrassed, love. Now get up," He said as he laid back on the bed. "Now hop on and let the ride begin." I sat on his lap then lifted myself up and made him enter me. At first I had trouble taking him all in, but after 4 years I can do it easily now.

I lifted myself up and down on his shaft. He started to moan when I moved, I moved faster and harder until I started to fell myself climax. "Oh god! Oh god!" I yelled as he started to grab my breasts hard. As I continued he slapped my ass violently each time I came down on him.

"You're such a naughty girl." He said as he started to take over. He grabbed my hips and started guiding me making me go faster than I could ever imagine.

"Yuri-Yuri oh my god! I`m going to-" He was interrupted when he cummed. The sensation was too much for me to handle. I cummed on him and then laid down beside him, he embraced me by wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you Yuri." was the only thing I heard before closing my eyes, letting myself be engulfed in pure bliss.


End file.
